banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Jolly Roger's Lagoon
Found on the Cliffside of the Isle o' Hags, Jolly Roger's Lagoon, the fourth world, is what at first appears to be a very small world, with a quaint, little village containing a bar and a shop in front of Banjo and Kazooie from the entrance and little else. However, with a little help from Mumbo, it is discovered that the bulk of this world lies hidden under the sea, unfolding into a glorious and treacherous vista. Points of Interest * Main village * Underwater * Atlantis Collectibles Jiggies # In the depths of the deep blue sea, there is a place where pirates go to die, known only as Davy Jones' Locker. Surprisingly, it is an actual locker, which Banjo and Kazooie can enter! Inside, though, the gruesome Lord Woo Fak Fak-evil "Self-Important Anglerfish"-waits, ruling over the ocean. The pair must utilize Sub-Aqua Egg Aiming or the Submarine Banjo transformation to defeat him. # While Mumbo's Sunlight spell oxygenates the water of the Lagoon, his magic cannot change the problems of deep sea pressure. Only Submarine Banjo can enter the deepest part of the water and play Gruntilda's Mine Shooting Game to win her Jiggy. # Once you are on dry land, why not visit Pawno, the pawnbroker of the town? He has a beautiful Jiggy-circa Banjo-Kazooie-for sale! Pay him 20 Doubloons to buy it-Jiggy prices certainly have gone up in recent years. # An old friend waits for you in Turtle View Cave- Tiptup! He is waiting for his son to come out of his egg...but he is many weeks overdue. Kazooie needs to use her Hatch skill to free the baby. Unfortunately, he comes out "tipped up!" Use the Wing Whack to right the child and earn a Jiggy. # Jolly Roger, the proprietor of Jolly's Tavern and mayor of the town, needs help. His "partner" Merry Maggie Malpass vanished while riding one of Blubber's Waveracers. Banjo and Kazooie can find "her" in the mouth of the Big Fish, which is swimming around Big Fish Cavern. Once they shoot out the fish's teeth with Grenade Eggs, they can free the strange "woman" and earn a Jiggy from the very jolly Jolly. #inside the temple of the fishes #clean up and heat the pool #inside smugglers cavern below Jolly's #inside a transparent fish #power up UFO Jinjos *in a wrecked ship there will be a jinjo box (its obvious how to open it) *just above the sea level theres a small punch in the wall *inside the big fish *inside the seaweed Sanctum *inside the building with blubber (is that the name of the hippo from banjo-kazooie?) Empty Honeycombs *inside transparent fish from big fish cave *bill drill on the breakable pieces of floor next to Jolly's and find a jump pad, jump on the roof, on the roof there will be another jump pad and grab on the ledge or whatever and just go left *hidden under a large building in a small cave just at the right of it in atlantis Minigames *Grunty's Submarine Challenge Characters *Jolly Roger *Merry Maggie *Tiptup and his child Enemies *Blubbul *Octopus *Electric Eel *Puftup *Sailor Grublin *Spinning Seaweed Pot *Minjo Gallery Category:Banjo-Tooie worlds de:Jolly Rogers Lagune